


Blood Waltz

by BlackBirdAolen



Category: Diabolik Lovers, Mahou Shoujo Madoka Magika | Puella Magi Madoka Magica
Genre: Ball Hall, Dancing, F/M, Unexpected Abilities, waltz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-11
Updated: 2015-02-11
Packaged: 2018-03-11 21:33:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3333665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackBirdAolen/pseuds/BlackBirdAolen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Reiji wants Akemi to learn something in this night... though he didn't expect her to be cheeky enough to counter his advances.</p><p> </p><p>  <a href="http://ask.fm/BlackBirdAolen">Got a fanfic idea for me?</a><br/><a href="http://cheroshseiphar.deviantart.com/">My deviantART - full of original fiction.</a><br/><a href="http://blackbirdaolen.tumblr.com/">Snippets and ramblings on my tumblr.</a></p>
            </blockquote>





	Blood Waltz

Homura had been living with the Sakamaki brothers for a fair length of time by that point. Reiji, of all of them, had come very close to her, but still in a very cool and distant manner. This apparent contradiction was entirely possible. Reiji did come close to her for various reasons, it seemed, but never for the reason of dropping his frosty act and starting to behave, well, sympathetic towards her.

But Homura wasn't looking for someone to take pity on her, or to fend Reiji off for her sake. She was interested in the vampire, even though she had the feeling that it was an unhealthy interest at best. All in all, though, she could claim that there was a reason for her being so stubborn and sticking to the idea that she could find out what drove Reiji Sakamaki. There had to be a reason why he demanded perfection from her, and from himself, in such an unforgiving manner.

What she could think of as a possible reason was the way he might have been treated in his childhood. The best she had were a couple of suspicions and a slight hunch, but that was about all of it. She had no idea why Reiji was behaving like the cool, distant man he was at that moment. Maybe, it was something which had scarred him. She could imagine that. She had gone through too much herself that she could possibly forget what had been done to her. After she had left Godoka's world, she had settled in this world here. Here, her demonic powers could prosper and flourish without limits, and without hurting anyone. And still, she was longing for that wonderful girl she had surrendered her soul and future to. Madoka was absent from her life, and she felt it every single day.

"Homura, please follow me." Homura looked up at Reiji, who had appeared as suddenly and quietly as a shadow. She was used to it by now, but hearing his voice still sent a small shiver down her spine. "It's time to teach you something. And I expect, as always, that you excel."

"I will try my best." Homura got on her feet and brushed off her clothes. "I trust that you are not planning anything grizzly with me?"

Reiji merely lifted an eyebrow and motioned her to follow him. That was typical of him. He never allowed her to be too close to him. But then again, he had his moments when he just would hug her to his body, and that didn't exclusively happen when he was drinking from her. All of the Sakamaki boys drank from her on a regular basis, all of them in their very own manner, and Reiji, well, he somehow seemed to have a soft spot for her. It was just a mystery when it would turn up, or when it would stay hidden.

Reiji lead her to a part of the mansion she didn't know yet. Homura had been to almost every corner of the vast mansion, but this here was one of the very few exceptions. She hadn't been able to go past the locked doors, and despite her sinful existence, Homura still had at least some amount of decency. She didn't want to simply break into a room to get a look at it. At least that was what she had told herself. And after all, she was here to please the Sakamaki brothers, and not piss them off.

That was the theory so far, at least.

But deep down, Homura felt restless and unhappy with the current situation. There was something simply maddening about the thought that she was restricted to the mansion most of the time, and that she couldn't go out properly without one of the brothers clinging to her, or even stalking her with every step she took. Though, even that, Homura took with a twisted pleasure. After all, what was there to say against being adored and being obsessed over?

And still, she felt as if something was missing from her life. She had excitement, she had something to ponder, so Homura didn't think that anything was amiss, other than her being so far away from Madoka. She indeed never had been farther away from Madoka and the Law of the Cycle. Though, truthfully, she didn't care about the law one bit. She would have preferred to tear Madoka from it and take her to this world. But in a cruel twist of fate, even this had been taken from her. Madoka had returned to the godly form she had achieved after bearing all this karma on her own. And now, Homura was alone in this world, unique in her abilities and unique in carrying her soul around as a dark, twisted gem.

"You are looking rather gloomy today." Reiji had stopped in front of a large, double-winged door. Homura looked up at him questioningly, and Reiji sighed, looking displeased like he always did. "And I thought that you would be more cheerful."

"It's a bit difficult to be cheerful around here." Homura had absolutely no qualms about telling Reiji exactly what displeased her about her situation. "If I was obliged to skip and jump about, I would gladly oblige. But I see neither an order nor a need for that."

Reiji didn't reply to that, but Homura could sense that he was both annoyed and impressed by her. She didn't think that her remark had been overly impressive, but if he reacted to that, then she couldn't be bothered to act more friendly to him in this situation. She just wanted to find out what in the world he had planned for her tonight.

"For your lesson of tonight, I hope that you have something more acceptable than looking like a housewife of the past century." Reiji looked at her with an expectant expression (though it was faint and a bit hard to read), and Homura sighed. Her gem glowed, and her dress turned into a very elegant dress. Her back was mostly left bare, and elaborate patterns of black dune feathers and silver gemstones covered the dark purple fabric. Her hair remained tied back, and she let a small smile shine through. Reiji was, again, annoyed and impressed at the same time. "I didn't fully expect that. But this is acceptable."

Of course. Reiji would never have called her beautiful, or even radiant. To him, she was acceptable. That was about as much praise as he could possibly muster for her and anyone else. She wasn't mad about it though. On the contrary, Homura enjoyed teasing Reiji. It was hard to make him mad--there were only a handful of exceptions, regarding making him mad at the drop of a hat--but it was fully enjoyable to feel his wrath. It was like balm for her soul.

"Alright, I suppose you are as ready as you will be today." Reiji managed to make this rather odd comment sound like an insult. "But don't think you will earn any respect from me today without showing perfection early on. However, I doubt that you will be able to do it correctly right from the beginning."

Homura merely smirked and let him lead her into the room past the impressive, double-winged doors. It was an old ball room by the looks of it. There was dust in the corners of the room, and spiderwebs clung to the heavy crystal chandeliers. But the room still held a hint of the possible greatness of the past. Homura could almost feel that there still was a spirit of feasts and endless dancing in these halls. And yet, something had driven it out in the past.

Reiji gripped her waist and her hand securely, and Homura automatically assumed a rather relaxed, but also mildly haughty posture. Reiji's eyes narrowed for the briefest of moments, but at least he seemed somewhat satisfied with her reaction. She assumed that he was about to teach her how to dance the waltz. But that was nothing strange to her.

"You seem at least familiar with dancing. That's more than your predecessor could claim for herself." Reiji seemed oddly melancholic, but Homura couldn't tell all that exactly this time. Melancholy like this was a rather weak sensation in Reiji. She could sense irritation and anger just fine, but the finer points of emotions always were a bit fuzzy to her. "I trust I don't need to teach you the basic steps then."

Instead of waiting for an answer, Reiji began swaying gently and moved around the hall with her. Just as Homura had suspected, Reiji was dancing a waltz with her. However, there was no melody to follow. That was both good and bad, but there was no way she would complain. No, if she could just catch him like this, it was all fine.

 


End file.
